A Granger's Twilight
by PutALittleLoveInIt
Summary: Hermione is bored and has all Summer to kill. Will a trip to the library provide her with a boring read or a book she can relate to? Only time will tell.


_**Disclaimer**__** - No I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight but you all knew that didn't you?**_

Hermione Granger wandered through the teen section of her local library. She had gotten out of school the previous day and had the whole summer holidays to live through. She ran her finger along the books looking for one to catch her eye. Then she saw it. A sleek, in her opinion, black book with a glossy red apple held in pale hands on the spine. "Hmmm." She mumbled. It looked promising. She picked it up and began to read the blurb.

**'About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him - and I didn't know how dominant that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.' **

Hermione didn't bother finishing it, she never did really. She shrugged her shoulders as she placed the book on top of the small pile she was building in her arms and continued to browse through the books.

* * *

Hermione sat cross legged on her bed sipping her Strawberry White Chocolate Mocha which she had bought at Esquires on her walk home from the library. She was incredibly bored. She had already completed her homework to the highest possible standard and now she had nothing to do.

She reached down under her bed and pulled out her black book bag with the Gryffindor symbol on it. She closed her eyes and pulled out a book at random. This is what she always did, to create a little variety in her life. She opened her eyes and looked down at the book in her hands. It was the pretty black book from the teen section. Interesting. She placed it down on her bed and shoved her book bag back in its spot under her bed.

She pulled her purple tank top back down and picked up the book, studying the cover. It was called Twilight. Hmm. Interesting. She opened it up to the Preface.

**'I'd never given much thought to how much I would die -'**

Oh, lucky her. Hermione had been giving her death a lot of thought lately. It was one of the side effects of being friend with Harry Potter. She did know that when she died, she wanted to die with a purpose.

**'though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.'**

Well, nothing ever turns out the way you imagine it does it? Thats one of the more exciting things about life in this world. You are always in for a surprise.

**'I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.'**

Creepy. This was intriguing too. This 'hunter' sent chills down Hermione's spine. That was different. Lately not a lot made Hermione do that.

**'Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved.'**

That hit home. That sounded all to familiar. That was what Lily Potter had done for Harry and what Hermione was willing to do for him herself. Not because she was in love with him. But because she loved him. Like a brother.

**'Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now.'**

Hermione nodded unconsciously. She totally understood. It was the butterfly effect. Everything thing you do. No matter how small can completely change your course in life. Everything is unpredictable.

**'But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision.'**

Hermione thought. Her life was in danger. Because she was friends with Harry. Her life would always be in danger. But she wouldn't give up her friendship with Harry for anything in the world. Not ever.

**'When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.' **

Never dwell on things, it only makes it worse. You had to realize all the sweet things life gives you and take the bitter things in your stride.

**'The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.'**

That sentence was chilling. It really reminded her of Voldemort. Every villain she read about lately gave her the creeps.

* * *

_Writer's Note - Hey Guys! Vicky here! This was just something I wrote real quick tonight. Tell me what you think. Don't sugar coat it but don't be a complete jerk. Because that is just sad. Should I scrap it or continue. Up to you all!_

_Love You All_  
_xx_


End file.
